fistful_of_fragsfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapon Operation
There are many different weapons in Fistful Of Frags and there are also many ways to operate them in. Below is a list of different actions that can be performed with different weapons along with an explanation to them. Dexterities Dexterities are a feature that affect exclusively Handguns. Dexterities alter the given weapon's accuracy, depending on whether it is held normally or fanned. There are three dexterities available, the Ambidextrous is the default dexterity and the player will automatically gain it if no other dexterity is chosen. The other two can be chosen or purchased, depending on the gamemode, being available for 1 Star in Shootout and Elimination or 1$ in Break Bad and Teamplay. The Ambidextrous dexterity is free as the player will use it by default unless they pick one of the other two dexterities. # Ambidextrous: Equal accuracy for both hands with no bonuses or penalties to overall accuracy. # Right-Handed: Small increase in accuracy if the weapon is held in the right hand and a small penalty to fanning accuracy. # Left-Handed: Large increase in accuracy if the weapon is held in the left hand and a significant penalty to fanning accuracy. Headshots A Headshot is the result if an attack strikes the opponents head. A headshot cannot be achieved unless the weapon used to score the headshot has 60% accuracy or greater when the headshot-dealing attack is executed. Both guns and melee weapons can score headshots and scoring a headshot will cause double damage and often drop the opponent's hat in the process if it has not been dropped already. Weapon actions Reloading: Present on all firearms. Reloading is the practice where the player refills the weapon's clip or magazine after that shots have previously been fired. Some weapons are single-shot weapons and must therefore be reloaded after each shot while others are able to hold multiple shots, allowing for longer use before reloading is needed. Reload times vary from weapon to weapon and are also affected by clip size, with larger clips generally taking longer to fully reload than smaller ones. If a weapon is dropped, it will have a colored outline depending on how well loaded it is; Weapons with green outlines are fully or close to fully loaded, ones with yellow outlines are partially empty and ones with red outlines are completely empty and must be reloaded before becoming usable. Fanning: ' ''Exclusive to handguns. Fanning is a practice with single-action revolvers where the shooter holds down the trigger with one hand and keeps repeatedly hitting the hammer with the other hand, allowing for faster rate of fire. In Fistful Of Frags, fanning a handgun (Default: Press and hold down Right mouse button) will slow down the player's movement and decrease the weapon's accuracy but will allow the player to fire significantly faster, making this technique useful for eliminating opponents at close range. The player cannot use the fanning technique if the player is Dual-Wielding two Handguns at once as the fanning action will be replaced with the action to fire the second gun. '''Aiming Down Sights: Exclusive to Rifles. Rifles in Fistful Of Frags are equipped with Iron sights which the player must use in order to attain the rifle's actual accuracy. If the player doesn't aim down sights, the rifle will have a miserable 1% accuracy and will practically never hit its target. Aiming down sights (Default: Press and hold down Right mouse button) will bring up the rifle's iron sights, slow the player down and add a black edge to the player's point of view, eliminating peripheral vision. Aiming down sights however, will increase the rifle's accuracy to near-flawless levels, allowing it to hit targets at long ranges. Aiming down sights with the Sharps Rifle will also bring up the weapon's scope, allowing the player to use it to eliminate a target at ranges far beyond that of Handguns. Dual-Wielding: Exclusive to Handguns. Dual-Wielding is the practice of holding two Handguns at once, one in each hand. This allows the player to fire both weapons one after another (Both guns cannot be shot at the same time), granting potentially faster rate of fire but it also makes the player incapable of fanning the held guns. Dual-Wielded handguns will still retain individual accuracy independent of each other, meaning that holding an accurate handgun alongside a less accurate one won't change the individual accuracy of the guns. To Dual-Wield a handgun, equip one handgun, press the Mouse wheel to swap it to your other hand, the scroll the mouse wheel to bring up the second gun. If you are carrying multiple handguns and want to dual-wield a specific handgun, you may have to drop some of your handguns to be able to dual-wield the gun you are looking for. Throwing: Exclusive to Melee weapons and Dynamite by default. Most Melee weapons can be thrown and if thrown, they will be propelled at a high velocity in the direction the player's crosshair was aimed at the time of the throw while being affected by gravity. Thrown Melee weapons will deal damage to whatever target they hit, meaning they can harm or kill players and detonate gunpowder kegs. Thrown Dynamite will explode after a certain amount of time (varies per Dynamite type), dealing damage to everything around it and occasionally disarming players caught in the explosion if the blast didn't kill them. Handguns can also be thrown but only if you have the Handgun Throw perk equipped and will also damage players on impact dependent on their weight with heavier guns dealing more damage than lighter ones. To throw a Melee weapon (with default controls), press and hold down the Right mouse button until the throw meter which appears on screen fully fills up. When the meter is full, you will automatically throw the weapon. To throw a handgun, press and hold down V and the Right mouse button until the throw meter fills up. Dynamite must be lit before it can be thrown, to light a stick of dynamite, equip it and press the Right mouse button to start the lighting process. After the lighting process finishes (when the fuse starts to burn indicated by a hissing noise), the player will automatically throw the dynamite stick. Dropping: ''Not to be confused with throwing. ''Pressing V (with default controls) will cause the player to drop the weapon they are currently holding. After that, the weapon will fall down until it comes to rest at a solid surface. Any weapon can be dropped at any time and dropping weapons is also necessary to remove the overweight status effect which is caused by carrying enough weapons at a time. Dropping a weapon will remove its weight value from your character and dropping enough weapons to get the combined weight value below the overweight limit will remove the overweight status effect.